Sensation Comics 2
Synopsis Steve Trevor, still at the hospital, is sick of being wheeled around like a child. Diana tells him his leg won't be better for three more weeks. Suddenly, two officers from the Intelligence Service on the west coast appear, telling Diana they need to wheel Steve to their ambulance. Diana protests, but they decide to drag her along with them. As they strap Steve inside, Diana can't help but feel suspicious, so she pretends to be afraid. Once inside, she notices they've bound and gagged Steve, then the tie her up as well. The ambulance buzzes off to its destination, a deserted mansion. The agent who kidnapped Steve and Diana, named Colonel Adolph Schultz, presents his captives to Doctor Poison, the chief of the poison division. He wants to know how many of their agents are known to the American Intelligence, but Steve refuses to speak. Doctor Poison straps him down on an operating table, preparing to inject him with scopolamine and morphine -- the truth serum. Diana tries to save Steve, but Dr. Poison threatens to kill him if she gets closer. The Doctor orders Diana to sterilize the syringe, which she turns and switches the syringe with harmless saline solution in her medical kit. She whispers to Steve not to pretend the truth serum is affecting him. He tells Dr. Poison a bunch of false information, and the Doctor is delighted. He then has Diana locked into a cell and tied to a bed. When the guards leave, she instantly breaks free and changes into Wonder Woman. She finds Steve Trevor being guarded by armed men, so she thinks of a new plan. She steals a car and drives off from the mansion. Meanwhile, Doctor Poison is using his new drug, Reverso, which will force anyone who takes it to do the opposite of what one says. He uses it on the water supply of an Army camp, which disorients all of the soldiers around. The general comes up with the idea to just say the opposite of what he wants his men to do. Doctor Poison shows Steve Trevor the newspaper about the Reverso drug to taunt him. One of Poison's guards come in, informing him that Diana has escaped. Wonder Woman, realizing that if she formed an attack force against Dr. Poison would mean Steve's death, goes to the Holliday College for Girls to recruit Etta Candy, an old friend of the nurse who Wonder Woman traded identities with. Wonder Woman has Etta Candy find "a hundred pretty girls brave enough to capture dangerous men!" They hold auditions and eventually find the hundred girls they were looking for. They all grab some instruments and begin marching to Doctor Poison's mansion. The Holliday Girls all grab various soldiers and distract them by dancing with them and fawning over them. The girls dance with the men guarding Steve Trevor's cell, which allows Wonder Woman to save him. With Steve in her arms, Wonder Woman orders the Holliday Girls to attack, which they do, handcuffing all the men together. Wonder Woman then goes after Doctor Poison in his laboratory, seeking an antidote to the Reverso drug. Wonder Woman disrobes Doctor Poison, revealing it to be the Japanese Princess Maru. She tries to shoot Wonder Woman, but her shots are deflected by her bracelets. Etta Candy dives into Maru, which lets Wonder Woman capture her. Fearful of losing face with the Japanese, Maru gives Wonder Woman the antidote. Wonder Woman takes Steve Trevor out to distribute the antidote. Meanwhile, Etta Candy spanks Maru for her evil deeds. At the hospital, Col. Darnell congratulates Steve, who gives all the credit to Wonder Woman. When everyone leaves, Diana tells Steve she doesn't think Wonder Woman is very pretty. Steve tells her she's the most gorgeous being in the world. Credits *Cover Artist - Harry G. Peter *Writer - William Moulton Marston *Penciller - Harry G. Peter *Inker - Harry G. Peter *Editor - Sheldon Mayer Appearances Individuals *Wonder Woman *Steve Trevor *Etta Candy *Phil Darnell *Doctor Poison *Major Raquet *Colonel Betz *Jack *Joe Organizations *Holliday Girls Locations *Washington, D.C. **Holliday College Items *Reverso Drug Category:Comic Book Issues __NOWYSIWYG__